Love Can Bring Them Back
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Armin is in charge of watching Annie for a month while shes in the crystal. What will he say? Will the crystal finally shatter after the long months? Rated K


**Thus, another Aruani fanfic. I got the idea from tumblr so i cant take credit. I just forget who posted it. This will like my other Aruani oneshot with Armin in the room with Annie, but in a different line. Just read it xD**

**.:I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin:.**

:-:-:

Armin headed down stairs with Corporal Levi into the dungeons. He had to take watch on Annie's crystal this month since everyone else was busy, creeped out, or too important for expeditions to watch over her.

As he walked down the cold, stoney steps he realized he was kind of joyful when Levi asked him to watch over her; ecstatic even. He reluctantly agreed with himself a year or two ago that he had a crush on Annie and it strangely never changed, even after she turned into a titan. No matter what he could not force himself to hate her.

Now at the base of the stairs they walked down the narrow hallway, illuminated by the torch light further down. Every step they took echoed. The two reached the door of the chamber Annie was being kept in which was guarded by two soldiers. The woman took the key from her belt and handed it to Levi. He quickly opened the door into the ominous room. The corporal ushered him inside.

Inside was colder than the hallway, even with the torches. The uneven cobblestone floor echoed every step. The stone walls were dented or cracked, and Armin saw water dripping from the ceiling in the corner. The cell accommodated: a lantern on a small table with a pitcher of water and a cup, two wooden crates pushed against the left wall, one wooden stool, and of course, one large crystal containing Annie Leonhardt.

The crystal was tinted a pinkish colour from the torchlight, and was rugged and sharp. It had large, heavy-looking chains wrapped around it and hooked the crystal to the floor. On the inside of the translucent piece, Annie was still in her Military Police uniform, and her blond hair was loose. From a distance she looked at peace, but when Armin got closer he noticed her fists clenched and there were the red marks around her eyes from being in her titan form for too long. There was a trail of tears leading down her face. Her face made it sure that she was in pain; her eyes glued shut and her featured were contorted like someone stabbed her in the stomach and was twisting the blade in the wound.

He stepped out of the doorway and walk a few feet closer to the crystal, Levi right behind him as if to make sure he doesn't do anything funny. Armin was two feet away from Annie. He silently reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch it."

Startled, Armin retracted his hand and spun around. The shorter man crossed his arms. "You aren't allowed to touch it, brat."

Armin looked down sheepishly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The corporal sighed through his nose. "Just don't do it again." He looked at Annie with distaste. "She's in your hands now. Make sure you come by everyday." With that, he left the room and shut the door.

Armin stood in front of the crystal awkwardly. What was he supposed to do? Just stand there? Instead he pulled the stool from the corner and sat down in front of the girl. This still didn't answer his question. Was he supposed to talk to her, or stay silent? What was he supposed to say anyway? Could she even hear him? I have to try at least, he thought.

"H-hi, Annie." he said shakily. "How're you?" Of course, no response. "I'm doing fine in case you were wondering. So is everyone else." He wondered what to share with her.

"H...hey! Yesterday, Sasha got in trouble for stealing another potato! She just doesn't learn does she, haha..." Still no response. Its not like Armin expected much, really. But maybe a simple sign that she heard.

For the rest of the day Armin recapped what was going on, funny and sad, to Annie.

...

Its been a month. A month since it was Armin's duty to keep watch over Annie, and it was now his last day. Over the time, he brought his books with him to read to the girl. He didn't know why, but he felt like she could hear him somehow. And if anything, he grew to love her more. He didn't know how that happened, but it did. He never wanted to tell a soul because all his friends would do would be judge him and say he could do better.

Armin stepped closer to Annie's crystal. He looked at her shut eyes, sadness etched on his own. "Annie," he put a hand on the crystal, "please come out. I-I love you...!"

He let go and turned to leave, that is, until he heard something behind him. It sounded like glass cracking. Armin's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head. Behind him, the crystal had long cracks from top to bottom. Large chunks of it had fallen to the ground and started to evaporate. He had to shield his eyes when the crystal broke shattered with steam erupting from the fragments. He heard someone groan. He moved his arms and his eyes widened in shock.

There, standing before him was Annie Leonhardt gasping for air.

Annie started to fall forwards Armin ran towards her and caught her in his arms. He sat down on the floor so she could lie down and rest. He examined her condition.

Her clothing was damp and her hair was slightly wet, causing some to cling to her face. The red marks under her eyes were slowly fading into the usual pale tone of her skin. The tears were still there, but disappearing. Her eyes were still shut tightly, and her hands were still in fists. Annie was still taking deep breaths, desperate to get air into her lungs. But she was alive. Annie was _alive_.

Armin's eyes got watery and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He lifted her up a bit so he could give her a gentle hug. Her chin rested on his shoulder. Annie's eyes fluttered open and Armin pulled her away so he could look at her face. She looked shocked, and only shocked. She didn't move an inch.

"A...Annie? Are you okay?" Armin asked frantically. He repositioned himself so he was resting on his knees and his hands were clutching the girls shoulders.

Annie didn't say anything. She brushed off his hands and tried to stand up, but her legs were still weak for being in the crystal for months and almost fell back down. Armin quickly caught her and helped her stand.

"I-I don't need your help." She mumbled in a weak, raspy voice. Armin ignored her protest and wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her into the chair. He ran to the table and poured some water, then ran back to the girl and gave her the cup. Hesitantly, she took it and drank the contents. He kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine."

Armin shook his head. She was wearing wet clothes and shivering from the cold room. She looked more tired than he has ever seen.

"No, you're not." He took off her jacket, much to her protest, and draped his own around her shoulders. "There," He said, "now you won't be as cold!"

She looked away from him. "Where am I?"

"An underground prison." He replied helpfully.

Neither of them said a word for a long time. His head dipped to the ground. Armin wondered how long it would be until one of the guards found out she broke out.

"...thank you." She whispered, barely audible.

Armin's head shot up. "Wha-"

"You read to me. Talked to me." She still wasn't looking at him. _I can't look at him, _Annie thought._ Not after what I did. I don't deserve to live._

"Annie." She didn't look. Armin raised a hand to cup her cheek. He lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were like glass—ready to be broken. Sadness lurked in the depths. Armin just smiled. "Annie. I meant what i said earlier. I do love you. I don't want you to think otherwise. Don't think you shouldn't live. Please."

He leaned forwards. He closed his eyes and kissed her soft lips. She seemed taken back at first, not expecting this in a million years. Even though, she kissed him back, lips moving in sync. They parted and the blond boy rested his forehead on the girls. "You don't know how much I missed seeing you, when you joined the Military Police and now."

She blushed. Her father always told her to use the crystal prison as a last line of self defence, but only the one she truly loves can break her out. She has loved him ever since she heard his speech to the Garrison. He said the right words to get out of or take over the situation, which she learned the hard way. Annie hoped he liked her, but thought against it. She didn't want to hurt him more than she already has, but she couldn't help what she said next. It somehow felt...natural to her.

"I love you so much Armin. Thank you."

:-:-:

**Ta daa! Did you guys like it? :3 i tried. I honestly spent a couple hours on this. **

**Hope you liked it! Tell me if i made a mistake or if i could improve somehow! **

**Review?**


End file.
